You're with me
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: No matter how much far away you are from your family all that you need is..a pure friend, a pure love. happy birthday KD di and to me also, for completing two years on FF. Do read the AN al teast, not forcing to read the story. :)


She used to love those types of nights or should I say she still loved those. A moonlit night with comfortable cold wind, but yet not so charming and attractive because she was alone. Neither of her friends nor relatives was with her. She was all alone far away from others.

As she looked up the sky resting her chin over her knees she realized her eyes weren't wet. She wondered, but at next moment her heart reminded her she wasn't alone at all. There's someone with her. She looked around to have a glance of that person. But all that she could see was darkness. She tried to read the watch which was hanging on the opposite wall but failed. She looked outside the window but still didn't get any idea about time. All that she could guess its evening but she was too lazy to check her phone which was lying beside her on the window plane. She hugged her knees and again made her self comfortable on the wide window plane.

May be she was sitting there from the last two hours. She wished if last six months would pass like this. But no, she had to digest the bitterest truth that she is far away from her family, her friend and her dearest team. Passing long six months without them wasn't easy for her but still she was coping up just because of him. He was the one and only support she had got in this unknown city between unknown people. But still she missed them, wanted to meet them. She was feeling like no one was with her.

With a desire to call him she picked up her phone but as soon as her eyes fall upon the screen her eyes got wet, but still she didn't cry. 27 miss calls from them and around 36 wishing messages. Again her phone started to vibrate and this time it was her best friend. She didn't pick up. She wasn't feeling the urgency to talk with them because that would just increase her pains and would force her tears to burst out. But she couldn't burst out. She had to be strong for her and for HIM also. She couldn't let him feel she is upset.

She opened the messages one by one. All the messages were containing almost the same contents except the last twos. One of those was "No need to call me back, I can understand your situation and trust me I can handle these peoples. You just be happy and enjoy, I mean try to enjoy, if not for you then at least for that person who loves you more than anything in this world".

The next one was from him saying "I am on the way". She checked the message time and it was an hour before that's mean he was near the home. She got panic and moved her fingers through her clumsy curly hair. She stood up and looked down her outfits. She was in the night suit she wore last night. She sighed deeply without having any idea what to do and what not. As she switched on the lights she found her home all messed up. She stood there for some seconds and then leaving all her thoughts aside she turned towards her room but before she could took the second step the door bell rang. She stopped and again looked herself but she couldn't do anything at that moment. She was fighting on her mind and by that time the door got opened by that person and she discovered a face full of tension. The person was looking totally exhausted after passing a long tiring day. But still his tiredness failed to express itself because of his care towards her.

The person moved towards her not so slowly but not so fast either. With every step his tension was decreasing because that girl was trying to give him smile. He smiled under his breath which meant _whom do you want to cheat? I am well aware of your condition, aren't I?_

Suddenly the window doors got opened due to heavy wind which gained his concentration and he looked at that direction. But within a few second the girl got back his concerns as he felt the warmth of her body. Her hands made their way to his backs and so that his. They hugged each other passionately. He felt her heavy breath on his chest as if she was trying to cover up the whole day's loneliness. It's normal. He again smiled on his mind this time a painful one that how much strong she is, just how could she manage it. His head bowed down with love and respect. Like everyday he didn't separate her from himself. He let her allowed to hug him as long as she wanted. But today she wasn't seemed interested to leave him neither did he.

Their loving moment interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. It's the girl who first broke the hug. The person took out his phone from his jeans pocket and saw the caller id. It was an important call but he didn't answer. After cutting the call when he looked around he found her leaving the hall room.

"Tarika" he called softly and she turned "Want to go for a dinner?" he asked somehow casually. Just then he noticed her dress and smiled, this time real one "because as far as I guess you haven't cooked anything for us today".

She looked somehow embarrassed and played with her fingers "Oh, I .. I just wasn't in mood" she apologized. When she looked at him she found him still smiling "what?" she was confused.

"You are looking beautiful" he answered. He wasn't lying and she knew that. He found her beautiful in every shape. Her beautiful eyes always betrayed her, they never allowed her to lie.

"Can I use the bathroom first?" she asked his permission changing the topic and he wasn't surprise at all. He gave her permission by nodding his head and she left.

He dialed a number on his phone and ordered some food for them because he knew she wouldn't enjoy the dinner outside and he too wanted to spend the time with her alone. After finishing the call he looked around the house and found the house in same situation he had left in the morning. His eyes scanned the whole area of leaving room and dinning space.

Tarika's phone started to rang again, he moved towards the window to attend her call but before he could reach for her phone it's got disconnected. As he took her phone in his hand he noticed 4 coffee mugs on the window plane. A feeling of dull pain went down to his spine thinking he's only he's the reason of his wife's loneliness. She would have a hundred time better life then this. As he was about to place her phone on its previous position he found some messages which were unread. He wondered just how much Tarika had changed herself or should he say just how much the circumstances had changed her because she was not the one who left her messages unread and that's too on that special day. She loved to read messages, no matter whatever the content was. He hadn't opened any of them, it's not like it's a matter of trust or doubt, it's just a matter of guilt and the biggest point was he knew what those messages would contain except some wishes with lots of love and affections. He cut the message option and when the wallpaper of her phone appeared before him a rueful smile automatically covered his face. There was a picture of their wedding ceremony.

How happy she was, but now? He wished he wouldn't propose her, or if not so then at least he could force her to wait for one more year. But, she just wasn't in mood to listen him. He too thought he's selfish, but taking the decision of marrying her had also proved him selfish. Soon after he proposed her for marriage an undercover mission had given to him. With great courage he informed her and asked her to postpone the ceremony but she was too angry to except that and said she could manage after marriage.

The case was how over not really a typical undercover one. He was pretended to be transformed to Delhi CID for a secret purpose and nobody knows how much time it will consume. Tarika was bound to come with him and wasn't sad at all. But with every passing day he found her losing her charms and smiles. Although she tried her level best not to make realize just how much painful it is for him, but still he could guess her condition because he too was going through the same condition.

He kept the phone on its previous position and moved towards the dinning table. Her favourite chocolate cake was still on the table which he had brought for her last night. He kept the cake inside the refrigerator and cleaned the table. Just then he heard her coming downwards. He looked at her direction and found her coming downwards wearing a blue saree. He slowly moved towards her. His eyes were fixed on her. As he reached over her he gently kept his hand on the side of her neck and moved more close to her.

"Abhi, its really had taken a very good amount of time to fix my look and make up" she teased him and looked away. He smiled and kissed her right cheek before letting her go. "I have ordered some food for us. May be its on its way. So.." he said. "but weren't we supposed to have dinner outside tonight?" she was confused. "Hm, yes. But plan change and I think you don't have any problem with this. Am I right?" he smiled and left without waiting for an answer.

They had their dinner and enjoyed some happy moments together. Both of them were missing their team but still were looking happy for one another. Because they do believe only they are the support for each other in this city. Though it's not far away from Mumbai, but their duty, their responsibilities had allowed them a very little scope of being in touch with them. All of their loneliness, sadness, pain vanished in the air when they were with one another.

"Abhi, can I ask you a question?" she asked him as she snuggled close to him on their bed. "yes, why not?" he wrapped his arms around her. "When are we going back to Mumbai?" she asked casually. But this was a question which Abhi didn't expect from her at least not at that moment. "I am trying my best to find that culprit." He answered. "Hm" she merely responded.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "We will be back soon darling" he assured her. There was no answer from her side. Abhi knew she was awake and didn't want to drag that topic that's why she was quite.

"Abhi, I love you" she murmured after a while. "I love you too Tarika and happy birthday once again. I promise we will be back in Mumbai within this month" he promised. "it's ok Abhi, I am fine. After all **you're with me"**

"_**No matter how much far away you are from your family all that you need is…. A pure friend, a pure love"**_

**AN: Happy birthday KD di. I know it's too late. But bachi busy hain, you know na. Missing you a lot di. Please come back. We all are waiting for you. **

**And ya, a very happy anniversary to me also. I had completed my second year on FF.**

**February month, 2012, a girl away from her family, her friends, living in the sea of unknown people, swimming against the wave of loneliness, trying to cope up with the new environment found her destiny, her most close fiends on this FF, entering here with small mercy of PR, fall in love with this site by reading DK's death game. It's you guys who forced me to love Abhirika in this way. I wasn't a very big fan of them. It's your wonderful stories, your love which made me to love them more.**

**Still can remember that day when first got the message from dk. Huh, my love, my jaan, meri tanahai ki saathi. You don't know DK just how your suggestions had changed my life. When my family and friend praise me for what I am now, I thank you in my heart.**

**FK, theres hardly anything which I haven't share with you. Don't wanna thank you but still thanks for being in my life.**

**KD di, you never let me feel that I am away from my sister. The way you call me bache and tammy its just take my heart away. I love you di.**

**ORI DI- sayad hi kisi se etna lari hoga jetna main apse lari hu n larti hu… haha, but you are so sweet ki har bar maaf kar deti ho. Love you too di.**

**BRD, Abby, SS tum toh tum ho yaar. Thanks being in my life too. You guys are really very good friend.**

**PR- don't know what to say about you. Really don't know whether you like me or not, but I really don't have any problem with you, and I still want you back on FF.**

**Preetz, shilpam n kkkloveu, you guys are one of my those friends who never let me feel m not a good friend.**

**Bluefairy, cute smile, thanks, ajtak har story mei review kia hain tum don one, n abhirika's lover too.**

**SD, hey, come back yaar. Missing you. **

**VB_ how could I forget you my behna. :P**

**DD, Cat, Miss CID, DF di thanks for making me the most luckiest girl in this world.**

**May be, I have missed some names. But I really wanna thank you all for being with me.**

**LOVE you Guys.**

**Please review**

**KK**

**(oh btw, posting it in hurry. So bhul chuk maaf ho, will edit it later ) **


End file.
